grand_theft_auto_v_dialoguefandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Philips Dialogue
This page lists all the dialogue for the in-game protagonist: Trevor Philips. When greeting someone, Trevor will almost always insult them. However, a patched glitch shows us some of the dialogue he says when he is being kind. For most unique insults, the interact button must be pressed again. Trevor will continue his taunting in a seperate unique sentence. This list is still under construction. When greeting someone normally (This happens extremely rare, tested) * Hello, muscles! * Hello, handsome! * Hey there, cupcake. * Hello! * Why, hello! What's up ? * Hello, sugar! * The name's Trevor. Hi. * Hey there! How you doing? Talking to university professors * I see you. Imagining that the board is my soul. Insulting a normal pedestrian * You look like you struggle with simple tasks. * Did you lose a very big bet? * Why hasn't someone sensible shot you yet? * Oh, you really suck. * Idiot! * Fool! * Moron! * You puddle of vomit! * YOU PILE OF SICK! * HOW ''ARE YOU ALLOWED TO WALK THE STREETS, MORON?! * You're a waste of space on this Earth! * I've trodden shit with more brains! * You make me want to immigrate. * You make me want a lobotomy! * You're a total moron. * You dumbass. * You hideous mistake! * You depressing afterthought. * Oh, please; go jump off a cliff. * Oh, please; go and hurt yourself! * Fuck you, charming. ''Fuck you! * You are an annoying shit! * You are an asshole! * Brainless fool. * Why, oh why do you exist? * Why, oh why weren't you drowned at birth? * Go and fuck yourself. * Listen, nobody likes you. * Listen, even your parents can't stand you! * Oh, you give me hives! * TWAT! * IDIOT! * You are utterly ridiculous! * Oh, you are a moron! * You give morons a bad name! * Moron... * You are such an ass! Insulting the overweight or obese * Oh, you're a big hunk of love aren't you? * Hey, pork chop! How's it going? ...I ''said: ''"How's it going, pork chop?!" Well that's not very friendly, is it ?! * Have you ever tried exercising, pork chop? ...And I ''don't ''mean just your arm. ...There you go! See?! That's not so bad! * What's your problem, fatso? ...I said: "What's your problem, fatso?!" Oh, come on, where's your sense of humor? DID YA EAT IT ?!? * You are large, my friend. ...I mean, large. Like a big thing! ...And you wobble when you run! * Do, uhhh, chubby chasers seek you out? ...I mean, I can see it being FUN having a ''bouncy, bouncy, bouncy! ''...Hey, where are you going? I was enjoying that thought! * Food is a drug, and... You're an addict. ...I mean, for some it's junk, but for you it's CHEESECAKE! * My God, you're massive ! I mean, you're the size of a house ! And you run real funny, too ! * Listen, i think you should...give up...the comfort eating. I mean, somebody probably loves you !! Although, I don't know why !!! Insulting those who try to act tough * You don't look tough , pal ! You look constipated ! * That tough guy act is ridiculous !!! I bet you have a vagina! * You look like an ugly woman. ...Having a ''really ''bad menstrual cycle. * WOOOOOO~, TOUGH GUY ! What a jackass ! * All that posing, not fooling anyone ! I bet you got a tiny pee-pee ! * You know, you don't look tough, sugar tits ! YOU LOOK LIKE A MORON ! * STOP TRYING TO ACT HARD !! You look like a penis. * What exactly, are you compensating for, buddy ? I mean, you're not fooling anyone ! * You're not tough, pal ! You're ridiculous ! And i think we both know you want me ! * Nobody's buying the hard man act, pal ! Everyone knows you're a pussy. Insulting cops * I bet you ''love ''giving orders! ...And arresting jaywalkers and tourists... * Oh, you look so ''tough, ''officer! ...I know you were bullied in school. * Nice name badge! ...But they misspelt 'Dick'. * Nice uniform! ...But you should be working in Burger Shot! * How did you get in the police force? ...You look like you belong in a mental home. * You look ridiculous in that uniform. ...But I bet you're probably used to looking ridiculous. * What exactly are you looking at? ...Because I'm looking at a turd! * The police force. Now that's a bad joke! ...Police 'farce' would be a better name. * Does parking orders get you excited? ...Or do you prefer beating up suspects? * Let's be clear: only an idiot joins the cops. ...See? You don't even understand simple sentences. * Hey, aren't you cool! ...I was being sarcastic. You're a twat ! * Aren't you just a great example to us all? ...Living proof that shit can talk! * You, my friend, have found your level in life. ...You joined a society of morons called the police force! Insulting hipsters * You're about as alternative...as a dog turd! I mean seriously - you're ridiculous ! * You're part of the problem. You make people hate Americans. And quite frankly i can see why !! * Oh, you are such a hipster. Hipster, hipster, hipster ! HIPSTER, HIPSTER, HIPSTER !!! * So we're clear: you look like a tit. I mean a tit or a twat, take your pick. And you run like one too ! * You make me wanna kill myself. Or you, i can't decide which. * You make me sad for humanity. I mean all the people i've killed and not you ?! * Oh, you're such a turd ! And i don't mean that ironically. YOU'RE REALLY A TURD !! * What a sad thing that dedicate your life to ? Being a complete TURD ! And i must say you're great at it ! * You're completely ridiculous. You're so incredebly alternative ! Just like every other asshole around here ! Insulting the elderly * You make me a big fan of euthanasia! I mean the world has had enough of you. IT'S A BIT LATE TO TAKE OUT JOGGING! * All you old people do is complain! Complain, COMPLAIN, COMPLAIN !!! * At least you're generation have something to be proud of. ...You've completely ruined the world! GIVE YOURSELF A BIG HAND. * It's your generation that fucked this country! * What you looking at, you old turd ?!? I SAID WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ! Yeah, run off, i got enough of you! * Oh, just piss off ! I mean it: PISS OFF - You're depressing me. THANK YOU, THAT'S BETTER !! * Ah, old people are so depressing. You're like a broken machine. HEY, AT LEAST YOU CAN STILL RUN! * The greatest generation, my ass. * Well done with destroying the world ! Yours is the worst generation in histroy! You're even worse than the millenials! * Stop lookin' so miserable ! I mean, c'mon, SMILE ! I WAS JUST BEIN' FRIENDLY ! If he notices someone driving erratically (this happens rarely) * Oh, the speedster! * Y'all be hitting two-hundreds all night... * He's only gone and hit 180! Insulting the general poor * Buddy, you're bust! Insulting the homeless * You stink. You really stink, it's revolting. I mean you really stink, it's not an insult ! * You're lost my friend ! Off with the aliens ! YOU'RE GONE, PAL, GONE !! * I feel bad for you. You're completly lost. And trust me, it's not that way!! * Oh, it's just not working for you, is it ? I mean the dirty crazy vibe, it's so not a winner. LISTEN, I HOPE YOU TAKE ON BOARD WHAT I TOLD YOU. * Oh great, the stinky crazy person !!! How very original. Get some help, it's pathetic !! * You're not crazy, you're lazy ! There's a difference, you're a faker ! * Oh please, just take a bath , will you ? And stop acting so “crazy”. It's frankly not very original. * Oh, you're so...self indulgent ! Just make some changes, PLEASEEEEEE ! Good, jogging, that's a start ! * Hey, we all love drink and drugs pal. But i pay for mine. Oh, yeah, run away you leech !! * Get some help, my friend ! This isn't working. YOU'RE JUST RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS !! If he runs over Franklin * Frank! Fuck! While sobering up * Man, that was horrible! If the player gets in a fight while hanging out with him * Hey, he thinks you're a pussy! * Are you going to stand there and take that crap? If the player is hanging out with him and he is spooked in a cop shootout * We should... Go now. While taking a girl back to her place * Oh... You're a sweet girl, ain't ya? * I love you! If he notices a person pick up a prostitute * You lucky asshole. After a car accident * You want to end up in the trunk of this thing?! * That was entirely your fault! * That is beyond annoying! * You moron! * This car's gonna be parked outside your house! * We're swapping insurance details! * This is a fine automobile. * You hit me! If he has a near miss * That was close! * Missed me! * Lucky miss! If he has an engine failure * Argh... Come on! * Start, you turd! * START FOR FUCK'S SAKE! (if wanted) * Come on, go! * Mmm... Let's go! * Argh... start you piece of shit! If insulted * Come on! * I'm tempted to murder you - run away! * Come on, then! Make me suffer! * Let's go, cupcake! * Okay, sugar. Hit me. * Come on. Punish me! * YEAH?! * My name's Trevor! What's yours?! * Make me cry, c'mon ! Make me cry! When buying candy * Yeah. After smoking meth * Ah, oh... Man, I'm fucked! * Man, I need to go back to school... Teasing Michael on hangouts if the player, playing as Michael, annoys him. * Do some of that breathing that Fabien does with Amanda... Mikey! If the player bumps into him during hangouts * Are you gonna say sorry? * You trying to get my stink on ya! * Now what was that for? Greeting the Richman Golf Club Groundskeepers * Where would the golf courses be without cheap, immigrant labour to tend them? If the player sprints up to him during hangouts * Jesus...! If he is doing well while playing golf * I was the Canadian under-18 champion! * Incredible from Mister Philips! * Hoo-hoo, look at that! Witnessing an NPC fight (usually caused by the player) * The less that's said about that! If an NPC or the player steals his car * Um, no! * Twat! After being put on the final point in any sport * Pressure's on! You got the stones? If he bumps into or runs over an NPC * Would you look out? * Blind fool... You're a blind fuckin' fool! * Blind fool! * Would you open your fuckin' eyes? * Oh, by the way: that's entirely your fault! * How did you not see me?! If irritated * For fuck's sakes! * Damn! * Shit, shit, shit! * Oh, shit! * Fuck me! * What the hell?! * Fucking fuck! * Bullshit! * Well, I'll be fucked! * Good Lord above! * FUCK! While buying a drink * I want that one - gimme, gimme! * Uh, I want one of those! Now! While leaving a store * Goodbye. While failing a sport * I could swear this used to be easier! * We're taking this to the best of three. While doing good on a sport * Fuck you! If the player is hit with a vehicle on hangouts * Look left! If Franklin accidentally hits him during hangouts * Nice and calm like Michael. Not an angry hothead like me. When robbing a car * You're getting robbed! * This is just a robbery! * It's just a possession - let it go! Now! * Come on! Out of the car lady! (when carjacking women) * STAY. MOTHERFUCKING COOL, PAL. (if wanted) * Out you get, buddy! When hijacking a car with a dead person inside * Well, YOU DON'T NEED IT! * Excuse me! When getting up after falling down or getting run over * Ow, ow, OW! * Oh... gimme a break. * Ahh... Fuck! * Unh! Man! * Oh... that hurt! * Ow. When he has a wanted level * Great, police. * Wonderful, and my tax dollars hard at work! * Shit! Cops. When talking to a dead body (Mainly those Trevor killed) * Look at me! What'd ya expect? * GOODBYE! From me! * Bye, bye. * WELL, I GUESS THAT'LL TEACH YOU! * Trevor. Philips. Remember that. (When shooting and killing someone) * That'll teach ya... something or other. While riding on a rollercoaster * I once ate a carnival worker. * My cousin used to work at a carnival. * This is a kind of thing idiots do for fun. * I hope this thing crashes. Special ability * WHERE ARE YOU ASSHOLES, HIDING?! * LET'S PARTY, GENTLEMEN! * It's T-revor time! * LET'S GO! LET'S GO! * MY NAME'S TREVOR, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! * COME HERE! SOMEBODY COME, HERE! After running over an NPC in a vehicle * Oh, I gotta get my eyes checked! * Stop annoying me! During a shootout * Havin' fun, cunts? * Scr-ew you! * Trevor-motherfucking-Philips! That's me! Knocking out a busker on Switch Scenes * Learn to play the fucking saxophone! * That wasn't the request! * I don't want your tips. I want you to shut the fuck up. While trying to flush the foot on a toilet on Switch scenes * God! Fuck! * Fuckin' foot. Get the fuck down there. Fuck! * Bye, bye, foot. When he falls off from high places or if he catches fire * (various screams) Holding up a 24/7, LTD or Liquor store * Come on! Empty the register! Now! (pointing weapon) * Let's empty the register, now! (pointing weapon) * Okay! Empty the register, now! (pointing weapon) * Okay, I'm going to need all your money now! (pointing weapon) * EMPTY THE REGISTER NOW! (pointing weapon) (if wanted) * GIVE ME ALL THE CASH NOW! (pointing weapon) (if wanted) * ALL YOUR CASH NOW! (pointing weapon) (if wanted) Hailing a taxi cab * Taxi! When he's about to drown in deep water * (various drowning sounds) When he's around tear gas * (various coughing sounds) Getting out of bed from spooning Floyd Hebert on Switch scenes * You're spooning me, next time. * Stay right there. I'll be right back. * You look so peaceful sleeping. * Hush, now. When flirting with a stripper * My mother was a stripper once. * You're beautiful, just like me. * I think I love you! * I'm in love. I love you! While drunk * Oh my Lord! * Are you a man or an ugly chick? When he's out of the deep water * (various breathing sounds) When buying soda * That hit the spot! If a vending machine runs out of soda * Where is my fucking merchandise? Category:When talking to a dead body (Mainly those Trevor killed) Category:Dialogues